Tumblr Prompts
by Triest-cuit
Summary: Prompts I written on Tumblr : Triestella. Yes you can pm(ask button on my blog) me to have proof I written these on my blog and on TwinkDancy's blog.
1. Le Chiffre x Will

Will Graham was rather a shy man who worked at the coffee shop who's staff was rather odd. The coworkers who should be working in a lab then the shop was rather quirky to him. Beverly, who he liked the most, would always come behind him and paste signs on his back, that ranges from "If lost give him to a hot guy" to " Tap that Virgin Butt" but he would always take it off right away with a blush.

Zeller and Price, He didn't know what to think of them. He didn't like them or dislike them. But they would swarm him and act like a old married couple and do the usual behavior of parents towards their kid. Jack, well he never really dislike him. Jack was his guardian who let him work in the shop, but would sometimes push him around a bit morein order to meet the customer's need and to upkeep the shop's reputation, in which he disliked.

One day, business was slow and Will manned the counters, while suspiciously the rest of his coworkers(excluding Jack, he was out on vacation w/ his wife.) was also out too. He turned to the door to welcome in the customer who walked in, donned in an expensive suit. "Welcome to Baltimore Cafe, what can I get you?" Will asked him. He was very sure this man, was the infamous man who put out very luxurious shops because his taste wasn't met. The man sat looked up at the menu, then looked at him.

"Coffee,please."Will nodded and asked, " Would you like anything else sir?" " No Milk." Will nodded once more and went to the array of coffee jars and coffee makers and started to make the coffee. He could feel the man borrowing holes at his back as he sift the roasted coffee seeds now powder to remove clumps. He then brewed at thick and deep golden brown coffee into a cup. He then placed the cup onto the plate, then turned to place it in front of the man on the counter.

Will smiled awkwardly, "Sir, I hope this meets your expectations." The man nodded slightly, looking at the cup then bringing it to his lips. His heterochromatic eyes widen slightly, and then looked at him, placing the cup down. "Donc au final t'es mignon, may I ask for your name?" Will blushed at the deep rich tone and blurted out his name. "Will Graham, sir." The man smirked and his face flushed. The man held out a card to him."Le Chiffre, I hope you will call me by the evening, and dress well"

Will nodded and took the card from Le Chiffre. He left and the back door suddenly open to reveal his coworkers grinning smugly at him. Will blushed and shouted at them. "Where were you!" Beverly smugly grinned wider ,as Fuller and Price cooed at his blushing face. " Just listening and watching you being hit on by a sexy guy." Will blushed even deeper and stormed out to the back, calling out "It's your shift now!". The sassy team giggled and shouted an aye back at Will. Jimmy Price laughed and asked the others , "Did he ever seen the sign out in front?" Brian Zeller slapped his back with enthusiasm, "Nah, but dam we got him laid. Beverly giggled.


	2. Nigel x Will

Nigel loved making Will during the time of his heat. He watches Will sit on his engorged knot as he give out a slutty moan and bounce on it for hours till the omega collapses onto his chest as he grips Will' hips and his hips rotate making Will groan and arch slightly before burying his face into his neck. He grinned widely as he thrust into Will's slutty hole.

The room was filled with grunts and groans as Nigel fastens his onslaught as Will orgasms, clenching onto Nigel's knot. Nigel's teeth clench as he spills his seed into Will's hole, as his hips grind into his ass making the knot secure deep in Will. Will gripping onto his shoulders moaning deeply till he sighed satisfied that his Alpha, once again filled him. Nigel also satisfied,moved Will, carefully to his side with his knot still deep within Will. It was only then till morning they did it once. This time, with some ice cream.


	3. Nigel x Adam

Nigel never really expected the kid to be there when he killed a man. His soft blue eyes stared at him, while he slowly advanced. "Why is the man laying like that mister?" Nigel stared at the kid, and sighed. "Are you f-cking stupid? I f-cking killed him." The kid stared at him then to the dead body. "Oh."

Nigel sighed and knelt down to the kid. "Where's your f-cking parents." "They're up there", the kid points at the sky. Nigel stared at him and placed his arms on the kid's shoulder. " What's your name, kid." The kid stared at him and smiled. "My name is Adam Raki, mister." Nigel grinned. "Well Adam, my name is Nigel." "Okay Mr. Nigel." Nigel gave him a incredulous stare. "We're going to have to work on that."

Years passed as Nigel had taken in Adam in. Apparently the man was a pedophile and had kidnapped Adam (from what Adam described was, the man who kept touching and dragging him and with weird smiles) from the States. How the man get Adam here to Bucharest was not in Nigel priority now. When he first introduced Adam to Gabi and Charlie (who he kinda hated but accepted that Gabi was no longer love him and now a friend.)e was almost killed till Adam asked them why were they shooting Mr. Nigel for.

Which brings to the point where he explained (forced though) and the couple decided to let him slide. That is if he didn't harm Adam. Adam was playing with the strays he found in the city as Nigel watched on the side with a glass of soda (Gabi demanded that he stopped drinking around Adam, threateningly with a knife to his balls.) He smiled to himself, he'll probably have to teach Adam to defend himself from unwanted people later on. He pushed down the deep forbidden feeling to watch Adam play.

He seriously didn't want to be wrong about that. It was after Adam's first day of elementary school when he was was proved wrong. When his charge came running in the house ignoring Gabi's scold of no running in the house. Adam hugged Nigel. " Guess what Nigel! I think someone likes me!" It was silent for the moment as Charlie and Gabi stared in horror at Nigel as Nigel's face contorted with disbelief,a brief face of rage then a smile. "Kid, who the f*ck is that person?"

He smiled, as Adam looked at the others confused and replied. " Hanni! He walked with me to the gate, remember Nigel?" Gabi and Charlie snickered and stopped when Nigel glared at them. Nigel looked back at Adam and smiled. "Alright then, go play outside with the dogs, Adam. "Okay" Adam left the room to the backyard. Gabi coughed and Nigel looked at the couple. Charlie spoke up, "You're going to do something aren't you." Nigel grinned. "F*cking something yeah."

The couple looked at each other and sighed. Gabi said " Don't kill him though." "No promises." replied Nigel.


	4. Nigel x Adam 2

Adam Raki was always the new kid in school, his family was poor but he would always follow his father back and forth to the docks to watch him fix boats. He would just sit there on the rafts looking at his father look back at him to make sure he was there and grins at him. He learned to fix boats with his father and made some pocket change, which always went to his father because he had no need for it.

Years went past, and his father grown ill and more ill. Adam's mother had passed away and his brothers left the house for the city. He stayed with his father, caring for him till the 12th of December he had passed away. Adam stood watching his father being lowered into the ground as his godmother Beverly Katz stood besides him. A couple months past by and he found him self on the docks once again. He fixed the boats like his father did and stared at the ocean as people passed by.

It was Monday when he meets Nigel. He was at a party that his god mother had invited him to, to celebrate her new found marriage with Saul. Adam sat alone in the backyard looking at the sky as the party went on in the house. "Hey, may I f-cking sit here?" Adam looked up to Nigel, Beverly's coworker that she mentioned. Adam nodded and shyly looked away from him. Nigel grinned and sat next to Adam, his left arm swooping from behind and place around Adam's shoulder.

"It ain't f-cking bad, cheer up kid" Nigel said nudging him. Adam blushed and nodded. Silence was there but Nigel grabbed Adam closer to himself. "You wanna hang out kid? I mean, eat somewhere nice like a restaurant." Adam gave a small smile, "Mac and Cheese?" Nigel gave a loud laugh. "Sure, if that what you want."


	5. Nigel x Adam 3

Adam Raki is a childhood friend of Nigel, who visits him every winter to remind him that he will never forget him. One winter season, Nigel doesn't visit and Adam is stricken with worry and despair, he questions himself if Nigel doesn't want to visit him anymore. Every morning during the next winter season, he get a gift ranging from flowers and seashells and even a bottle of wine from Italy's finest. Adam growing more and more confuse till..

He wakes up and opens the door to see Nigel on his steps sleeping. Adam wakes him up and brings Nigel in his house and cries on to Nigel's shoulder and asking why he left him alone. Nigel grins and whispers that he was giving him gifts throughout the world and Adam grips onto his shoulders more,placing his head into the crook of his neck. Nigel then gets to his knees, bringing out a small black box . He grasps for one of Adam's frail hands and opens the box.

Nigel then asks, looking up to Adam with loving and enduring eyes. "Adam, will you marry me?"Adam cries harder and shakes his head yes, hugging Nigel tightly and gave a big smile as Nigel slipped the small silver ring onto his finger. They stay at the entrance of the house hugging and kissing for a couple more minutes then Adam finally letting go and drags Nigel upstairs, Nigel grinning madly.


	6. Nigel x Adam onesided Hannibal x Adam

Adam Raki is a teacher at the FBI Academy, He is then asked by Jack Crawford to help him in the case, but Adam politely refuses( in other words, Alanna Bloom(his friend and mother hen) hears about what Jack has asked, and begged for him to not do it (and probably scolding Jack's ear off of how he should be ashamed of himself since you know, he is the head of Behavioral Sciences). Adam Raki is then introduce to Hannibal Lecter by Alanna.

Hannibal then deduces that Adam Raki is a Empathy, Alanna then implies that Adam is a Aspie which Hannibal is in discreet shock. Hannibal then plans to woo Adam but several men gets in the way of him wooing him and Adam's Condition. But then comes in Nigel, his cousin from Bucharest. Nigel who meets Adam after Adam evidently saved his life from being shot , falls in love with Adam eventually living with Adam, learning about Adam and his condition.

Hannibal who finds out that his cousin is living with Adam, now plans to kill Nigel and take Adam for himself. Nigel also finds out Hannibal's plans and now tries to fight for his new life with Adam and to protect him from Hannibal.


	7. Hannibal x Will

Will Graham is a man who's gift of 'Empathy' guided him to the world of music. He tries to bring sound like other musicians with his gift, but he becomes discouraged and loses all hope of playing music. In the summer, his friend Beverly invites him to a concert. While listening to the music, his eye widen as he felt everyone's hearts is captured by the piano musician , Hannibal Lecter.

As the music keeps going, he felt like he himself was not moved by the way Hannibal played his piece. He keeps silent and accompanies Beverly to the entrance of the hall, Beverly apologizes for she unfortunately had to return to work, Will accepts and bids Beverly farewell. She leaves, leaving Will behind at the auditorium hall.

He glances to his side and see Hannibal Lecter staring at him. Hesitantly, he approaches Hannibal, and greets him. Hannibal warmly greets him and they idle chat till Will blurts out, "That sound… It's a sound that can't reach some." He blushes and murmurs apologizes to Hannibal. Hannibal eyes at him strangely and tries to reach for Will. Will flinching at the action, runs behind him, he sees his old friend smiling faintly behind as he runs.

The next morning,Will hears a knock on his door. He opens the door to only find ,Hannibal Lecter at his steps smiling at him. "Hello Will, may I come in?" Will twitches and smiles awkwardly. "O-of course, come in Hannibal" As the door closes, Will is slammed against the door as Hannibal attacks his neck, sucking and nipping. Will moans and Hannibal smirks "Tonight Will,guide me through,let me produce a 'sound'." Hannibal gropes Will's firm butt as he grinds his pelvis against Will's crotch.

"Ha-Hanni! To the bed!" Will cries and Hannibal smirks. Hannibal lifts Will up, carrying him to the bedroom, where he deposits Will onto the bed, undressing Will to the bare. Will fumbles but succeeds to peel off Hannibal's top and tie. Hannibal pushes Will down and undoes his pants and belt, revealing his long length to Will. He then proceed to rub Will's length with vigor, savoring the gasps and moans. He slips three of his finger to Will's mouth.

Hannibal then takes the fingers and plunges them deep into Will's Cavern. Will screams and tosses his head to the side. Hannibal frowned and gently moved Will's face to look at him. " Look at me, Will. Look at me preform." Will nodded, face flushed with pleasure and lust as Hannibal takes out his fingers swiftly then plunged his length into Will. Will's eye widened as the long thick length went in deeper and deeper into his passage.

Will moaned in pain as he felt like he was spliting into two. Hannibal rubbed Will's stomach, soothing the aching pain in his stomach as he slowly thrust into Will. He stopped and leaned in to kiss Will on his lips. "Are you ready now?" Will's mouth formed a O shape as Hannibal grind his hips once more. "Y-yes! Yes! I'm ready!" Hannibal smirked and pulled out his length to the middle of his shaft,slamming back in right after a second repeating the same motion again and again.

Will cummed hard onto his stomach, his body arching upwards as Hannibal continued to thrust into him. Will moaned out a low melody, Hannibal grunted in pleasure as he cummed into Will's aching body. Hannibal collapse onto Will, his hand creep up to Will's hair, tangling his fingers in his soft hair and brushing against the ear. "Did my sounds reach you, my love?" Will smiled and whispered, "Yes... Yes it did Hannibal."


	8. Nigel x Will 2

**EDIT: Apparently the copy paste went rly werid and added codes in it. I fixed it.**

**Nigel/Will **

**Clair De Lune by Claude Debussy**

* * *

As Will plays 'Clair De Lune' in the hospital, around him grows quiet as the music travels down the slowly closes his eyes,as it welt up, as he could feel everyone around him filled with happiness and sadness. He could hear them sobbing silently as he finishes. Silence was broken as he stood up and left the lobby and the piano. He sees Nigel. He smiles at him as Nigel walks over and guides him out of the hospital, his arm around his back.

Will leans against him as they were driven back to their home. Nigel smiles lovingly and whispers. "That was beautiful, my love." Will smiles and kisses him.


End file.
